Krev kouzelníků
by euxpa
Summary: Po pádu Voldemorta vzal dav právo do svých rukou a nejen čistokrevné rody platily svou krví i majetkem. Po šestnácti letech regulace veškeré vyšší magie, tváří tvář úpadku a nejistotě, je však Ministerstvo kouzel nuceno k razantním změnám. Znamení zla již není mimo zákon a do Anglie se vracejí kouzelníci, kterým černá magie zachránila život. Představují hrozbu či poslední naději?


Pohledná blonďatá žena ve světle tyrkysových šatech seděla v dřevěném lehátku na opuštěné pláži a vánek od moře si pohrával s jejími vlasy barvy sklizené slámy. Slunce se skovávalo za mraky a chladný vzduch byl cítit solí. Mimo monotónního zvuku přílivu bylo všude ticho – ticho před bouří, které nevěstilo nic dobrého, přesto se žena nenuceně usmívala a listovala tlustou knihou vázanou v tmavé kůži.

Devátý měsíc toho roku měl za sebou jen pár dní a několik málo dřevěných bungalovů ve srázu nad pláží bylo již liduprázdných. Personál i poslední mudlovští turisté opustili areál minulý týden s koncem letních prázdnin. Teď už se jen blížily silné monzuny, které tuto část poloostrova brzy změní z tropického ráje na bažiny, jež budou několik měsíců bičovány divokými přívaly deště. Ale zatím je čas. Bouře je ještě daleko, cítila ji svou magií a vnitřně ji to uklidňovalo. Život ji naučil, že jediné, před čím by se měla mít doopravdy na pozoru, jsou lidé. Speciálně kouzelníci. Mnoho jich však během posledních let nepotkávala. Byla přeci jen na útěku. Tedy spíše její manžel. Nejhledanější černokněžník Anglie. Docela jí to lichotilo. I když on se na plakáty jen pohrdavě usmíval a vždy si s grácií sobě vlastní odfrkl nad neúnavným snažením bystrozorů dopadnout ho a vykonat mozkomorův polibek, ke kterému byl Starostolcem v nepřítomnosti odsouzen. Přesto mu nemohla odepřít jistý smysl pro humor v tomto směru. Před deseti lety zaslal do Denního věštce vlastní fotografie s odůvodněním, že ty použité dodané ministerstvem „dostatečně nevystihují jeho osobnost". Právě k osobnosti jejího manžela měl výhrady kdekdo už od jeho školních let. Ani se jim nedivila. Jako chlapec dělal hodně hloupých věcí, protože si myslel, že to tak má být a to je něco, čeho se člověk jen tak nezbaví. Přesto nakonec pochopil, co je správné. Sama dobře věděla, jak nebezpečné bylo v té době udělat správnou věc a postavit se proti temné straně. Často přemýšlela, jaké by to bylo, kdyby Voldemort zvítězil. Během války měla jasno - svět kouzelníků by ovládla temnota a ta proklatá věc s čistou krví, kdy by všichni mudlovští šmejdi a krvezrádci byli vyhlazeni. Dnes se musela své dívčí naivitě jen smát. Pravdou je, že pro Voldemorta byli mudlové vždy méněcenní a jejich životy pro něj nic neznamenaly, ale vize o úplném očištění kouzelnického světa od méněcenné krve je čirá utopie, která by skončila v pěti skutečně čistokrevných kouzelnících, kteří by nervózně pokukovali, zda Raddle junior ukončí svou poskvrněnou rodovou linií. Směšné. Kouzelníkům na mudlech nezáleží a pro každou autoritativní vládu je vždy nutné se nekompromisně zbavit odpůrců. Je to kruté, má to však svou logiku. Sice smrtelně chladnou, ale i tak. Každý den se narodí tolik mudlovských dětí, kolik je všech kouzelníků na celém světě. A zemře jich ani ne polovina. To jsou jen čísla. Každá změna vyžaduje určité oběti. V posledních letech přečetla všechno, co se po Voldemortovi dochovalo a nezůstalo na ostrovech: poznámky, články, které Denní věštec odmítl otisknout, dopisy Ministerstvu kouzel a především jeho deníky. Deníky z doby, kdy studoval v Bradavicích i pak, kdy se jako mladý kouzelník snažil proniknout do největších tajů magie a zároveň změnit kouzelnickou společnost. Jako chlapec z mudlovského světa poučen jeho dějinami a tehdejším vývojem viděl nutnost změny a další věci, které jsou i většině dnešních kouzelníků skryty. Odebrání moci ministerstvu, instituci, která pro kouzelnický svět nikdy nevykonala nic dobrého. Samotná struktura vlády Ministra kouzel a Starostolce je směšná. Protože vyrůstala v kouzelnickém světě, bylo to vše pro ni samozřejmostí. Starostolec volí Ministra kouzel, ten řídí Ministerstvo kouzel a zasedá v Starostolci, který o svých členech hlasuje sám. Jediný způsob jak může běžný kouzelník či čarodějka něco změnit, pokud není zaměstnancem ministerstva s možností předkládání návrhů Starostolci, je poslat ministru dopis s podnětem. Tom Raddle jich poslal desítky a každý jeden z nich mu byl vrácen. Není divu, že ho na začátku následovalo tolik schopných a vzdělaných kouzelníků. Dokonce ho částečně v začátcích podporovala i její vlastní matka. A jeho snaha o upevnění tradic a segregaci mudlů se také docela lišila od toho, co hlásala oficiální verze ministerstva. Přestože si nikdy nedělala iluze o jeho povaze a sklonech k násilí, dobře si byla vědoma, že nakonec dějiny píší vždy vítězové. Navíc při jeho návratu šla politika stranou. Co také čekat od člověka, který strávil desetiletí na pokraji bytí a předtím úspěšně roztrhal svou duši na cáry. To byl krok, kterým Tom Rojvol Raddle prohrál svůj boj za lepší kouzelnickou společnost. Vlastně i jeho následovníci už byli po jeho návratu někde jinde. Přeci jen, mozkomoři nejsou dobří společníci do debaty o osudu a politickém vývoji kouzelnického světa.

Na břeh z vody vyšla skoro dospělá dívka v bikinách a posadila se na ručník vedle lehátka. Z pouzdra na pravém kotníku vytáhla hůlku a kouzlem si začala vysoušet husté černé kadeře, které sahaly až po její útlý pas. Blondýnka se na ni usmála a jedním pohybem zápěstí k ní odlevitovala plechovku mudlovské limonády.

„Díky mami."

Svým způsobem bylo to oslovení od ní milé. Svým způsobem totiž její matkou byla. Sice ji nepřivedla na tento svět, ale starala se o ni, vychovala ji a spolu s jejím mužem naučila vše potřebné k tomu, aby přežila ve světě po druhém pádu Voldemorta. Ve světě, který přinesl větší teror a hrůzu, než si kdy dokázala představit. Necelé dva týdny chaosu a bezpráví změnily od základů život jí i stovkám dalších kouzelníků. Od poslední bitvy druhého května až po boj o sv. Munga ve čtvrtek 14. května 1998. Skutečné době temna, kdy neexistovala vláda či spravedlnost a kdy rozzuřený dav byl soudcem i katem, pro každého, kdo se sám nedokázal ubránit přesile. Kdy pod heslem spravedlnosti a odplaty umírali nevinní i viníci bez procesu. Celé čistokrevné rodiny byly zabity a jejich honosné domy a sídla byla rabována a vypalována. Byla to noční můra. A nikdo nic neudělal. Všichni se jen snažili přežít a přečkat to. Fénixův řád ztratil příliš mnoho členů, a jak řekl Harry Potter, hrdina a zachránce kouzelnického světa, oni svůj díl již pro kouzelnickou společnost odvedli. V tom měl pravdu, jejich zásluha na porážce Voldemorta byla nepředstavitelná a nikdo ji nezpochybňoval. Dokonce ani ona nic nepodnikla, měla pocit, že se jí to netýká. Jak krutě se mýlila. Vlastně to ze začátku nevypadalo tak zle. Vše se zvrtlo až při procesech. V úterý pátého května. To byl ten den. Dopoledne pršelo, takže jednání pod otevřeným nebem začalo až po poledni. Lucius Malfoy vystoupil jako mluvčí a hlavní obhájce poražené strany a chtěl vyjednat důstojné podmínky pro přeživší smrtijedy a ty, co spolupracovali s Voldemortem. Neozbrojený se s několika dalšími přenesl pomocí přenášedla na southamptonské famfrpálové hřiště na jihu Anglie, kde se měl setkat s výborem kouzelníků reprezentujícím nový pořádek. Ministerstvo v tu chvíli neexistovalo, protože jej vlastně tvořili především ti, které Malfoy zastupoval. A tam se to stalo. Ona sama tam nebyla, její otec tam však byl a z nedalekého kopce vše sledoval a pořídil i několik fotografii. Na vlastní oči viděl, jak dav kouzelníků, kteří se buď právě do Anglie vrátili, či poslední roky neudělali vůbec nic, zabil hlavu rodu Mylfoyů a ostatní mluvčí, většinou právníky a dokonce i pár bývalých členů Starostolce. Ještě ten večer byly vypáleny první sídla čistokrevných rodin. Celým kouzelnickým světem zavládla anarchie. Její otec z toho měl hrůzu, jakou ještě nezažil. Domů se přemístil až večer, protože se nebyl schopen ještě několik hodin po southamptonském masakru soustředit. A další dny se situace jen zhoršovala. Kusé zprávy byly děsivé. Plné krve, násilí a strachu.

„Co čteš?" zeptala se černovláska.

„Jedno pojednání o útočných kletbách. Stará magie. Psáno ještě v runách, podívej." S těmito slovy natočila tlustou knihu směrem k dívce. Ta prolistovala pár stránek a na jedné přejela prstem řádek, který ji zaujal. Runy, kterých se dotkla, se mírně červeně rozzářily.

„Divný inkoust."

„To si piš. Je v něm totiž přimíchána autorova vlastní krev."

„Fakt? A co to kouzlo mimo podsvícení písmen dělá?"

„Vlastně nic. Jde tu především o princip. Ta kniha je ručně psaná. Jediný exemplář svého druhu. Je ještě z doby, kdy knihy byly nejcennější rodové dědictví. Dřív se kouzla a všechno vědění předávalo výhradně ústní formou z rodičů na děti. S rozvojem knihtisku začalo být jasné, že se našel lepší způsob, jak zajistit předávání informací dalším generacím. Krev v inkoustu symbolizuje pokračování pokrevní linie. Také to říká, že za každým řádkem si jeho pisatel stojí a je ochoten pro něj doslova cedit krev. Skoro každá kniha z té doby je psána tímto způsobem."

„Aha. Přesto to musela být otrava, pořád krvácet do kalamáře."

„Je to jen symbolika. Stačí pár kapek na lahvičku inkoustu. Doma ti to kouzlo můžu předvést. Opakuje se ale celkem často, protože po hodině z inkoustu vyprchá."

„To zní, že s ním máš docela zkušenosti. Píšeš pro mě paměti?"

„Ne to ne. S tátou jsme si tak psali vzkazy. Když jsi byla malá, často jsme museli cestovat odděleně a bylo potřeba naši komunikaci zabezpečit. Použiješ kouzlo pro omezení příjemce, takže nikdo jiný zprávu nepřečte, a díky tomuto malému kouzlu navíc s jistotou věděl, že mu píše někdo, komu může věřit. Ale ty bys z mojí krve moc neměla," blondýnka přejela prstem po runách a ty zůstaly tmavé, „funguje to jen v rámci rodiny po přímé linii."

„Jak to mohlo fungovat mezi vámi? Manželé nemají přeci společnou krev."

„To ne. Ale pokud splní podmínky magického svazku, dojde ke krevnímu spojení."

Dívka se nechápavě dívala na ženu v lehátku, ta se usmála a pokračovala.

„Podle starých tradic musí být nevěsta neposkvrněná. Je to především proto, že při prvním styku se vytvoří spojení, kdy je její krev i krví jejího muže a tak se žena stane součástí jeho rodu. Také tím ztrácí příslušnost svého rodu, což je zajímavé. Takže stačí mít první sex a složit manželský slib se stejným mužem a kouzlo funguje. Dokonce je jedno v jakém pořadí. Navíc ani nemusíš být jeho první," mrkla blondýnka na dívku na ručníku, „pokud žena zemře, může muž za stejných podmínek vytvořit nový svazek."

„U Merlina, proč všechno, na co se zeptám, končí u mého panenství?"

„Ale bude ti už osmnáct a to je doba, kdy mladé čarodějky…"

„A tu knihu psal kdo?" zeptala se rychle černovláska, aby změnila téma rozhovoru.

„Jménem si nejsme jistá, dost jistě někdo z rodu Blacků. Tvá biologická matka sice měla manžela, ale očividně svou krev zasvětila jinému muži - tvému biologickému otci, což je docela romantické."

Černovláska se na ni podívala pohledem, který mluvil za vše. Moc dobře znala svůj příběh i své biologické rodiče. Nic ji nezatajili. Znala každý neslavný detail a nejdůležitější události dokonce viděla v myslánce. Dříve nebo později ji stejně její původ dožene. Musí být připravená a hlavně přijmout vše, co její biologičtí rodiče udělali. A vlastně i ona s manželem, což také není jen tak. Ničeho z toho nebude ušetřena a bude s tím muset žít.

Zatím černovláska odkráčela k moři, namočila hlavu do vody a své vlasy si ulízla k hlavě tak, aby co nejvíce kopírovaly tvar její lebky. Zabalila se do ručníku, aby vypadal jako hábit, a začala své oblíbené vystoupení, které předváděla od svých dvanácti let, kdy ji poprvé v myslánce ukázali jejího skutečného otce. Postavila se před lehátko, uklonila a oznámila:

„Romantik Raddle aneb můj otec vyznává lásku mé matce." Na což navázal monolog s napodobením Voldemortovy výrazné sykavky a divoké máchání pravou rukou se vztyčeným ukazováčkem.

„Bello," dramatická pomlka, „sssex byl ssskvělý, ale sssvatba musssí počkat. Je časss na ovládnutí Anglie. SSSmrt mudlům. SSSmrtijedi na značky."

Blondýnka se nemohla nesmát. Dalo by se říci, že to nebylo zas tak vtipné, ale právě díky takovýmto výstupům se její dcera vyrovnala s činy jejího biologického otce. S matkou to bylo stejně problematické, přesto to nakonec také překonali. Paradoxně díky jejímu jménu. Tak dlouho byla jen dítětem Bellatrix, až se stala Bellatrix. Jediné Bellatrix, na které záleží. Navíc podoba byla nepopiratelná, dokonce i její smích zněl dočista jako ten její mrtvé matky. A že se jejich Bella nasmála hodně. Jméno Bellatrix Blacková dostalo novou nositelku a zároveň i druhou šanci v historii kouzelnického světa.

„Tolik k smrtijedské romantice maminko," slovem maminko dávala jasně najevo, že rozhovor na předešlé téma skončil, „kdy se vlastně vrátí táta?"

„Nevím. Ale doufám, že brzy. Má se s někým sejít a to vždy nese riziko."

Bella kývla hlavou a znovu si začala vysoušet vlasy, zatímco starší žena svižnými pohyby hůlky sbalila jejich věci a odklidila lehátko mezi ostatní na nedalekou hromadu.

„Pokud se do setmění nevrátí, vyrazíme bez něj."

Na to se Bella jen rozpačitě usmála a mlčky se vydala směrem k bungalovům nad pláží. Druhá žena ji však hned nenásledovala, několik minut jen tak stála a pozorovala temnou hladinu oceánu. Nakonec políbila nezvykle velký kámen zasazený do prstenu na jejím levé ruce a tiše zašeptala několik slov do sílícího větru.

„Prosím, vrať se v pořádku."


End file.
